The present invention relates to novel products and to lubricant compositions containing such new products. These products are made by the condensation reaction of, for example, aminopyridine compounds with unsaturated monocarboxylic acids. The present invention is also directed to sulfurization reaction products of the above-referred to condensation products.
It is well known that, under certain conditions, metal parts being lubricated will rust. That is, when certain types of materials that are normally susceptible to deterioration by oxidation or by corrosion come into contact with various organic media, rust may form. Organic compositions in both the liquid and solid form can induce such corrosion or oxidation. For example, it is known that liquid hydrocarbons in the form of various fuel oils, such as petroleum distillate hydrocarbon fuels, lubricating oils, or greases therefrom, tend to accumulate considerable quantities of water when maintained for long periods of time in storage vessels. Furthermore, air oxidation of the base oil stock of fuel oils, lubricating oils or greases during their operative use leads to additional water formation. When the moisture containing oils or greases are subsequently brought into contact with metal surfaces in their functional environments, deterioration of said surfaces as a result of rust and corrosion occurs.
Many materials have been advanced for use as rust inhibiting additives for organic compositions. Several of these involve compounds containing a nitrogen atom, such as glyoxalidines (U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,100) and the like. Furthermore, amines such as the alkanolamines have been disclosed as being anti-rust agents per se. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,982 discribes anti-rust additives which are the reaction products obtained by reacting an aminoguanidine or its salt with an unsaturated monocarboxylic acid. However, no art known to the applicant anticipates or suggests that an effective anticorrosion product can be made by the reaction of the selected materials in accordance with this invention as set forth in detail hereinafter.